Even More Magic and Mayhem
Even More Magic and Mayhem is a fan-created RPG sourcebook. The document as a fan creation, is being created as a reference for players of the WoW RPG; it is not an official World of Warcraft product. It was originally announced in the White Wolf forums as an "official" "wink wink" (translated: "non-official", a "fan supplement", or "netbook) pdf, with updated downloadable content, with material written by rpg fan community and by writer/developer Adam Loyd (MagusRogue). It is being written without the authorization by Blizzard but apparently the "blessing of the head of the line" at White Wolf. It is fan followup to the official sourcebooks; Magic and Mayhem, and More Magic and Mayhem. Included in it are new and variant rules, including revisions to core classes and other updates. Also to be included are poison and disease rules, as well as trapmaking. Also updated are the few pre-BC abilities and spells from the World of Warcraft. Two adventures were to be included. The announcement of the book was by MagusRogue. Like some of his fan material on his site, material from the book may or may not be adapted and referenced in future official publications, or even used by White Wolf. Art request In August 2009, Mark Boulton, art director for the Even More Magic and Mayhem project announced that the netbook was essentially finished, but that the team was looking for artists to create artwork.One year later... I received a few days ago a rough draft of the almost finished version of Even More Magic & Mayhem, we're still missing some art for the book and that is basically the reason why it was and it still is kept inside the Frozen Throne. Beta testing Sometime prior to August 2010, an unfinished version of Even More Magic and Mayhem was uploaded to Greywolf's World of Warcraft Fan Site.'More proofreaders needed for WoWRPG netbook EMM&M' at the [http://www.thepiazza.org.uk/bb/viewforum.php?f=58 World of Warcraft forum at The Piazza] On the 1st of August 2010, this beta version was updated, with some (but not all) of the reported errors removed. The webmaster of the site is asking for more volunteers to download and proofread the beta version, to help eliminate more errors.[http://greywolf.critter.net/wow.htm Updated 1 Aug 2010 at Greywolf's World of Warcraft Fan Site]Please report any errors, editing glitches, etc., you see in the EMM&M Beta to me at mecha@gate.net, and please include mention of "EMM&M" or "Warcraft" in the subject line so I can have a better chance of picking your message out of all of the daily spam. Generic subjects such as "hello" or "hi there" or "question" are likely to get overlooked. Beta download *EMM&M Beta References External links *Blog at LifeJournal Comments from one of the editors for the project *Scrolls of Lore post referencing it *Original post at white-wolf.com Link is dead for unknown reasons. *Tech Primer *One Year Later Fri Aug 14 2009 news about Even More Magic and Mayhem, said to be complete, but awaiting artwork Category:RPG fanbooks